


My Heart

by Blinded_Kit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover, Transformers crossovers, Transformers: Age of Extinction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3491342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis is sent to the wreckage at the end of the battle of Chicago during the convergence in London while trying to shut down the portal with Jane. while she's there, she gets a job at KSI to wait out the aliens to figure a way home. She meets Cade Yeager who's trying to figure out the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart

Own Nothing

One-Shot  
..........................................................  
"This way." Darcy grabbed his arm and yanked Cade through down a hall and around a corner. "Security is lacking in this hall, it'll be easier for you to get where you need to be." She whispered.

"Who are you?"

"Not from around here." She replied as she led him through the hallways. "Very, not from around here."

"What? Montana?" He asked her.

"No, an alternate universe." Darcy whispered as she led him to a door. "What you need is through here." She tilted her head at the door. "I looped the cameras for a bit so they wouldn't see us here. I've been trying to find a way back home for over a year now, and maybe." She looked up at him and smiled. "You might be my ruby slippers. Good luck Cade Yeager." She stepped back and turned too walked away.

"Hey, what's your name?" He asked her.

"Darcy." She stated. "Darcy Lewis. I slipped a burner phone into your pocket with my number into your pocket, call if you need me." She winked at him.

….............................

"Tessa, I need you to trust me." Darcy whispered as she held Tessa's hand as they walked through the alien ship. "I'm Darcy and I'm going to help get you out of here."

"Okay." Tessa nodded quickly and latched herself to Darcy's arm as they walked quietly. "How did you get here?"

"To be fair." Darcy started as she stopped to look around a corner. She glanced at Tessa and tried to smile. "I'm really good at getting myself into trouble."

Tessa sniffed and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "So am I."

Darcy smiled at her and squeezed her hand. "I met your Dad, at KSI." She whispered. "He's a nice guy." Tessa nodded and let out a small scream when something reached out for them. "Shhh, its okay, its okay. I got you." She pulled out her taser. "Believe it or not, I've taken down a god before." She checked her taser to make sure it was charged and ready.

"What?" Tessa asked.

Darcy snorted. "You act like alien robots are the only aliens out there in the universe."

"The only ones that have been to Earth." Tessa replied.

Darcy shook her head and rounded a corner and they came face to face with Cade and Shane. "Oh thank you! Thank you! You saved me!" Tessa shouted as she jumped into Shane's arms.

"Yea he saved you." Cade stated.

"He did." Darcy agreed sarcastically before turning to Cade. "Is that a gun?" She pointed to the sword gun.

"Yea, you can take Lucky Charms, since he's too scared to shoot." He took the gun away from Shane.

"Awesome!" Darcy smiled and put her taser away and took the gun.

…..................................

Darcy ducked her head and gripped her hands into Cade's shirt as they flew across the city and she hid hear smile against his back as he laughed in excitement. "These aliens' guns rocked!"

When they crashed Cade jumped out of the ship and Darcy jumped out after him and watched as he popped opened a beer bottle on a kid's car and drink it. Darcy snorted as Tessa handed him his gun and hopped out.

They met up with the Autobots and discussed what to do what the seed. Darcy sat down on a pipe and pulled her hair up. She watched as the others went to go to the sleep on the train and she looked up at the Autobots. "So what do you guys know Einstein-Rosen Bridge?" She asked Optimus Prime. "Or a Convergence?"

Optimus Prime looked down at her. "I know more than you will ever know."

Darcy nodded and looked down. "Back home, on my Earth, in my own universe." She started. "I was an intern for Dr. Jane Foster and she was an astrophysicists and she discovered and created the first on Earth Einstein-Rosen Bridge but it turned out that we didn't create it, an alien from Asgard came and they call it a Bifrost. And long complicated story and three alien invasions later, then a once every 1,000 years, convergence happens with an infinity stone." Darcy shrugged and looked up at Optimus Prime. "And I ended up here when I tried to help close the portals and I end up in the middle of your battle of Chicago and I have to create a whole new life. So I thought, what the hell, aliens always seem to know what they're doing. So I got a job at KSI to wait you guys out."

"So you need help getting home." Optimus stated.

"Not without Cade and them." Darcy stated.

…........................................

Darcy ran right behind Cade as they ran on the roof top in China. They ran to the elevator as someone started shooting at them. "Son of a bitch." She groaned.

"Language." Cade warned her as he shot back at the person.

"Dad!" Tessa called back as the elevator closed.

"Tessa go!"

….................................

Darcy took aim and shot alongside Cade as the Autobots fought outside in the battle. "Is that a dinosaur?" She asked him.

"Yea, it is." Cade looked over at her.

"It breathes fire." She replied back in a whisper as they climbed out of the shop.

"Yup." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him before they raised the guns and started to shoot at the enemies again.

…..................................

"Dammit!" Darcy shouted as the giant propeller barely missed them. "I'm getting real tired of this shit."

"Language." Cade warned her.

"Bite me." Darcy growled back as Tessa and Shane snorted back laughter as they tried to get away from the giant magnet that was trying to suck up the car. They reversed the car through the city and into a house. The magnet pulled on the car and pulled them up they screamed and rushed to get out of the car. "Shit, shit, shit." Darcy muttered to herself as she kicked out the back window and got out as everyone else got out through the back doors.

"You okay?" Cade asked her.

"Yea." She glanced at the cut on her hands.

…................................

"I got to go after Optimus." Cade stated.

"I'll go too." Darcy agreed.

"No, you go with Tessa." He ordered.

She shook her head. "No, you're not the only one with the big gun." She held up her gun. "Romeo can take care of Tessa. I'll take care of you." She smiled at him.

Cade nodded and looked at Tessa who was smiling at Darcy and then at Shane. "You take care of my little girl." He told Shane.

"I will."

…...................................

"Go Tessa!" Darcy cheered at Tessa's graduation as she stood next to Cade and Shane as they cheered for her as well. "Whooh!" She clapped her hands and laughed. "I don't even think I was this excited for my high school graduation.

"You weren't?" Cade asked her.

Darcy shook her head. "I didn't go." She whispered to him as they watched as Tessa walked down from the stage and back to her seat.

He frowned down at her as they sat back down themselves as the next name was called. "Where were you if you mind me asking?"

She thought about it and smiled. "I was on a plane." She laughed at the memory. "Me and my two cousins who graduated that year as well. I think we just bought cheap tickets to just some place and just packed our bags and went. Our parents were so pissed." She laughed.

Cade looked at her in horror. "Are you kidding me?" He turned to face her and ignored the rest of the graduation ceremony. "Where did you go?"

"I think we went down to Austin actually." Darcy smiled and lifted up her up pant leg to show her ankle to show a yin-yang sign. But half looked like an old book and the other half looked like a part of an IPod. "I got this there. I got really drunk and really philosophical apparently." She shrugged.

"Tessa can't hang out with you anymore." Cade whispered.

Darcy snorted. "Believe me, she isn't hanging out with me." She pointed to Shane who was making eye contact with Tessa over the crowd. Cade back handed Shane's arm and glared at the younger man. "She has other friends."

…....................................

Darcy brought in dinner on a tray into Cade's barn and set it next to his work bench and sat down next to him. She slowly started to move things away from his hands' reach. The wrench was first, then the hammer, the screwdriver and soon he reached out and grabbed a carrot stick and held it up to the magnifying glass. "What the?" He started before stopping.

"Language." Darcy warned in a teasing manner.

He lifted the magnifying goggles from his face and stared at her and looked down at the tray of food then back at her. "Where are my tools?"

"When was the last time you ate?" She asked him. "I'll answer that. Lunch time eight hours ago when I force fed you that sandwich."

"You didn't force feed me." He told her.

"When I have to stop hiding you tools, I'll stop calling it that." She smiled at him. "Cade, eat." She pushed the tray over to him. "Tessa is off at school and someone has to make sure you're okay."

"I am okay."

Darcy arched an eyebrow at him before glancing around his barn, most of everything was destroyed. But when Joshua rebuilt the house and barn for them, he rebuilt it to be a better lab with all the works. "Do you ever wonder why none of your stuff never really worked?"

"It worked." He scoffed. "Some." He bit into the food.

She nodded and looked at some of the new inventions and got up from her seat. "Joshua hired you on so you could be his new eyes." She stated and she knew that he knew this. They both knew this. He was repaying him for saving the world, he was paying for Tessa to go to college too. "But none of this is going to work if you don't write it down. New ideas, olds ideas, mistakes, why things don't work"

"I know why they don't work. I don't need to write it down." He argued. "Besides, who will file it away?"

"I could, I was an assistant for my other scientist." Darcy answered.

"At KSI." Cade answered and shook his head. "No, I don't need you to be my assistant. You're my friend."

She rolled her eyes. "For Dr. Jane Foster, an astrophysicists she studied Einstein-Rosen Bridges and the dated an alien god." She turned to Cade and crossed her arms. "On my Earth, I worked with Jane and I read and typed her notes and I filed her papers and encrypted her computers and I kept her from getting hacked. I could do the same for you, because that is what friends do."

"Did you also feed her too?" He asked her holding up the sandwich in a jest.

She smirked and glanced at his body as she walked over to his worked table and leaned against it. "And I made sure she showered and went to bed. I'll make sure you do that too if you like."

His smiled dropped as he swallowed the piece of sandwich in his mouth. "Oh."

She laughed. "Calm down. I'm not going to jump you, but we do need to set up a filing system."

"Well not tonight." He stated.

"Okay, not tonight." She agreed.

The next morning he walked into the barn to see Darcy sitting at his desk going over some of his notes that he actually manage to write down and frowned. He sat down the coffee he had poured for himself and shook her awake. "Hey, I thought we agreed, not tonight."

She looked up at him and rubbed her eyes before slipping on her glasses and looked down at his notes. "Some of your formulas are wrong." She yawned. "That's why they wouldn't work." She covered her mouth to hide her yawn. "I don't know much, but I remember seeing something similar in Tony's lab before. And you have it wrong here." She pointed to it. "So I corrected it."

"What." He pulled the notes over and looked at them. "Darcy, this makes sense, this makes perfect sense."

"Can I have your coffee?" She asked sleepily.

"Yea, sure." He handed it to her. "You deserve it." He smiled down at her. "Let's get you to bed." He helped her up as she drink from the hot cup of coffee and he led her up to the guest room that she had taken over as her own room.

….....................................

"Dad! I'm home!" Tessa yelled as she walked into the house with Shane coming in behind her.

"Mr. Yeager! Darcy!" Shane called out. "Maybe they're in the barn?" He suggested.

Tessa sighed and tossed her bags up in her room and ran back down stairs and they both walked out to the barn. They opened the doors to see Darcy and Cade asleep on a couch in a back corner. Notes, pens, blueprints, white pencils and a tablet on the coffee table in front of the sleeping couple along with two cold cups of coffee let the younger two know that they were asleep for a long time.

Tessa smiled down at her Dad who had his arm lazily wrapped around Darcy's shoulders as Darcy slept her head against his chest. "Come on, let's let them sleep."

"Hold on." Shane took out his phone and took a quick picture. "Your Dad gives me shit about us, I'm going to give him shit about this one day."

"No, you won't." Tessa warned as they walked out of the barn. "He's only ever dated Mom and no one since then. If Darcy makes him happy, I don't care about the age difference." She smiled back at the barn. "I think she's good for him."

"It's getting him to admit it." Shane stated.

…............................................

"It's a cupcake." Cade stated when Darcy set the chocolate covered vanilla cupcake down at the kitchen table.

"Astute observation, thank god you can save the world." Darcy dead panned. "Or else we all be screwed."

"Hey." He pointed a finger at her. "Play nice. Where are my daily dose of veggies?"

"Tessa called and said today was your birthday. So today we are taking a day off from working." She smiled at him. "If you go into the barn, you will notice that I hidden all of your tools and you will get them back tomorrow."

"You didn't." He shot out of his chair and raced to the bar to search for his tools. Darcy watched as he left the kitchen and shrugged and continued on with cooking breakfast for them. She was flipping the last pancake when Cade came walking back in, red in the face from searching everywhere. "Every last tool, every nail, screw, hammer, even the flashlight."

"Bolt, nut, washer, hell even the magnifying goggles." She answered as she sat the plate of pancakes on the table. "Birthday is fun day. Tessa and Shane will be over tonight, so what do you want for dinner?"

"I want my tools back." He glared at her.

She placed her hands on the table and stared down at him and Cade took a deep breath and he was a grown man, so he didn't glance down her shirt, she was impressed and a little disappointed. "Make a wish." She shifted and sat down in her chair and pick two pancakes from the stack and buttered them up. Cade stared at her and smiled.

"So Tessa and Lucky Charms not going to be here until dinner?" He asked her.

Darcy nodded as she poured herself a glass of milk. "Yup, the whole day to ourselves, like always."

"Want to take the truck and go riding?" He asked her.

"Where we going?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Just the two of us and the open road." He smiled at her.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "I'd like that."

….............................................

"Are you and my Dad dating?" Tessa asked Darcy as they did the dishes one night.

"I, no, what?" Darcy turned to the younger girl. "I'm his friend, his assistant when he's working, though he refuses to call me that." She rolled his eyes. "But we're friends."

Tessa sighed and flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I just want my Dad to get out there you know, and you're with him all the time and we saw you two sleeping on the couch that one time."

"Tessa." Darcy stopped the girl from ranting. "We're friends and I like your Dad, I do, but I don't even think he likes me like that and he's so focused on working, I don't think he sees anyone like that."

"He sees you like that." Tessa replied. "He used to look at the pictures of Mom like that and now he looks at you and I'm glad it's you."

Darcy blinked at the younger girl and nodded slowly as she handed Tessa the next dish to wipe clean and put away. "What do you think I should do then?"

"I don't know, go and talk to him." Tessa shrugged.

….............................................................

It took a few days before Darcy got up the courage to do anything other than her job with Cade with Tessa and Shane around. She certainly wasn't going to talk with him or make a move with Tessa's knowing looks or Shane's laughter every time she blushed.

She sighed as she brought in a tray of dinner into the barn and closed the door behind her, she could hear the storm cloud rolling in, the air changing in the thick Texas heat. "Dinner time." She stated as she placed the tray at the work station. "Eat up."

"I'm starving." Cade took off his welding helmet and smiled up at her as he walked over and took a seat at the table. "Where is your food, you normally eat with me at dinner."

She blushed and glanced down at the tray, she only made a plate for him in case this ended awkwardly. "Storms coming in, wanted to do a few things in the house it got here." She replied.

"Oh." He nodded. "Okay."

"Cade." Darcy took a deep breath.

"Yea Darce." He looked over at her and smiled.

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, she felt him stiffened and she mentally cursed herself. This was not talking, this was not what Tessa meant. She pulled away quickly and stepped back. "You should eat." She stated and stormed out of the barn.

"Darcy." He called after her as she was halfway across the yard. "Darcy wait." He shouted as he stormed out after her he reached for her as the clouds broke and the rain poured down on top of them. "What the hell was that?"

"I know, you've been out of practice, but that was a kiss." Darcy dead panned.

Cade glared down at her. "I know that, what a kiss is." He spoke loudly over the rain. "Why did you kiss me?"

"Do you like me?" She asked him. "Because that's really the only reason to be kissing someone." She shouted as thunder cracked. "If you like someone a lot. I see you every day Cade and it used to be that all I used to think about was getting home."

"Back to you universe, yea." He nodded.

"But that's not what I want anymore." She whispered as she looked down. "And I'm not Tessa's Mom."

"Hey." He lifted her chin and looked at her. "I don't want you to go either, you helped saved the most important person in my life and you slowly became one of the two important people in my life."

Darcy felt her heart skip a beat. "All I think about, Cade, is you and staying here and working with you, helping you." She blushed and smiled. "Falling in love with you."

He smiled down at her and leaned down and kissed her slowly, his hands cupping her cheeks, her fists gripping his shirt. When they pulled away he kissed her forehead. "Let's go inside and get warmed up." He wrapped his arms around her and walked her into the house.

…...............................................

All four of them were together when they heard a big noise and the house shook. They ran outside to see a bright light shooting up into the sky. "The Bifrost." Darcy shouted as she gripped Cade's arm. The light faded and Thor stood there with Iron Man and Jane. "Jane!" Darcy screamed as she let go of Cade and race across the yard and jumped her friend. The best friends hugged each other and collapsed onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you well Lady Darcy?" Thor asked her.

"So you're a Lady?" Cade asked from the porch with a smirk.

Darcy rolled her eyes at him before looking up Thor as she and Jane stood up. "I'm fine, great actually." She tilted her head towards the house. "You guys hungry we just made lunch."

"I could always eat." Tony stated as the Iron Man suit started to shift off of him into safe mode. "They good guys?" He asked her.

"Well, we did just survive an alien invasion together." Darcy replied as she fist pumped Shane on her way to the kitchen.

"They are your comrades in battles." Thor nodded with a smile. "Then they are my own comrades in battle Lady Darcy."

"Sure thing big guy." Darcy stated as she made they each a plate of hamburgers and sides dishes. She poured them sweet teas and sat down next to Cade.

"So when did you to start?" Tony wiggled his finger at Darcy and Cade.

"We've known each other since right before the recent alien attack over a year ago and I've lived with him since then." Darcy shrugged. "When I landed in this universe Chicago was destroyed and that's where I was, so I stayed there and stole and just basically stayed where I could find shelter and when I found out that KSI, the leading technology here, was using alien tech to advance I used something's I picked up from working at SI to get a job and I stayed there to wait out the aliens. I met Cade there who was looking for answers." She smiled at him and Tessa. "There were after his family because he helped an alien robot and basically we all saved the world and I stayed with Cade and became his assistant."

"And now his girlfriend." Tony stated with a smirk.

"I want you to look at Thor." Darcy pointed to Thor who smiled at her. "I brought him down. I also shot down a twenty foot robot, I will shoot down Iron Man."

"When are you coming home?" Jane asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "I'm sorry, but I want my best friend back."

"I." Darcy looked at Cade who looked back at her.

"It's your decision." He replied.

"I'm not going without them." Darcy replied. "Without Cade, Tessa, or Shane." She looked over the other two. "And if they want to go that's up to them. But it's a decision we make together."

"We can give you some time." Thor agreed.

"Why don't I show you guys the barn." Cade stood up and led Jane, Tony and Thor to the barn to give Darcy some time to talk to Tessa and Shane.

"Sorry to drop that on you." She whispered.

"You always knew that could happen though." Tessa replied gently. "Going home."

"I didn't think it would be this hard, leaving, all of this."

"You mean Dad." Tessa replied.

"He's not leaving you and you're not leaving Shane." Darcy summarized.

"And you're not leaving him, you're leaving your own universe to be here with us." Tessa stated.

"Sometimes you have to leave home to find where you belong." Darcy smiled. "We've talked about it. She looked down at her hands and smiled. "I used to think about going home all the time but now, when I wake up, Cade is what I think about in the morning. What will we create today, what mayhem will happen today?" She smiled at Tessa. "Home is where the heart is.

"You love me Dad."

"I do." Darcy whispered.

"And is it better in your world?"

"The aliens are certainly different and the he will be challenged and with more people like him but here he's home."

"I think we should go." Shane stated from his chair. "We should see what's out there. And we could always come back."

"We don't know that." Tessa stated.

"We don't." Darcy stated.

…........................................

"I'll miss you." Jane whispered as she hugged her friend. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Probably wouldn't be safe, creating too many wormholes." Darcy whispered in reply. "Just saying."

Jane snorted and swatted her friend. "Be safe okay."

"I'll try." Darcy smiled as she stepped back. "Have fun being married." She winked.

Jane blushed and smiled up at Thor who walked up to her. "I will."

"Should you ever in need Lady Darcy, just call for Heimdall and I will come for you." Thor stated.

"No problem, and we still have the Autobots on standby." She smiled. "But I will. If I need you." She hugged her friend. "Keep Jane safe big guy."

"Stay safe as well my dear friend." Thor kissed the top of her head. "The one you have chosen to court you is a smart and brave man and I know that he will keep you safe but I will be watching over you from Asgard."

"I'll let him know." She laughed as Tony walked past her to stand next to Thor. "Where is your suit?"

"I left it with your boyfriend." He winked at her. "Maybe he'll find a few good uses out of it."

"Thanks Tony." She smiled at him. "Safe travels guys." She waved as the Bifrost opened and they were gone.

…...............................................

"So this is where you were hiding?" He asked her as he rounded the back of the truck. He stared at her, laying in the bed of the truck in a nest of blankets of pillows around her. "It's three in the morning and you're not in bed."

"The Autobots said a meteor shower was going to happen around four so I got ready. I even made hot chocolate." She shook a thermos.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked her as he climbed in next to her, he kicked off his shoes and set them on the tail gate and laid down and let her settled against him. "I would've helped you with the stuff."

"You were busy with the suit."

"Bumble Bee says it's similar to how their stuff is and he's amazed that you said a human came up with on his own."

Darcy nodded. "He was in a cave when he created the Arc Reactor in his chest to keep himself alive, Tony's a genius."

"Do you regret not going back?" He asked her.

"If I went without you, I would regret going." She whispered as she looked up at him. "So no, I don't regret staying. I never will." She snuggled closer to him as the wind blew across them. He chuckled and covered them with a blanket.

"You're going to the miss the shower if you fall asleep." He warned her.

"I'm a pro at this." She whispered against him. "I used to watch stars for a living."

"Now you just watch me." He answered.

"Yea I do." She smiled and wrapped an arm around his stomach.

…..

"Dad, when are you going to ask Darcy to marry you?" Tessa asked her Dad.

"What?" Cade looked up from his work bench, he didn't even hear her come in. "What did you say?"

"Darcy, when are you going to pop the question? It's been like over a year." She gave her Dad a look. "Even Shane and I have talked about it."

"Shane and you have done what?" Cade set his tool down with a thud.

"He's waiting until after college to ask me, when we're both graduated." She replied. "But that isn't the point Dad. We're talking about you and Darcy."

"I don't know Tessa, I can't say that the thought hasn't crossed my mind."

"Dad, she gave up her world for you." Tessa stated. "Her friends and her family to be with us, to be with you. She loves you."

"I know that Tessa, I do. I just, I've never been with anyone other than your mother." He sighed and looked down.

Tessa blinked.

"Have you guys even had sex yet?" She asked him. "You've been dating forever."

"I'm not talking about this with you." He replied.

"How about with me then." Darcy stated from the doorway of the barn. "Since it is about me." She smiled. "Tessa, I got this one."

"Okay." Tessa nodded. "I got dinner." She smiled at Darcy and walked out of the barn and left Darcy and her Dad alone.

"So fears?" She asked him as she walked over to his workstation and sat in her chair.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"It wasn't exactly fairy tale your first marriage and Tessa is an amazing young woman. But she is older now and in college. So you don't have to really worry about her not getting along with a step-mother but I'm really much older than her less than ten years." She flinched. "If this is an age thing, I will hit you."

"It isn't an age thing." He replied and then sighed. "I want to marry you but I always worry that one day that you are going to wake up and wish that you went back home to your own universe."

"I never will." She disagreed. "I told Tessa and I will tell you." She took his hand and held it. "Home is where your heart is and my heart is with you."

"Okay." Cade smiled down at her.

"Now, I want you to come up with an actual proposal." Darcy stated with a smile.

…........................................

They ended up having the wedding with the four of them in the back yard with an officiate. When the ceremony was over, they had a quick lunch and a cupcake and they got in the truck and drove down the driveway. "Where should we go?" Cade asked her.

"Down the open road." She smiled at him. "Just us and the open road."


End file.
